1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fast-dump feeding apparatus especially useful in feeding snap fastener parts one-by-one to a snap fastener setting machine. A special feature of the invention is means for evacuating its parts rapidly so that the parts may be replaced with parts of a different structure, size, color, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are many apparatuses for feeding parts to snap fastener attaching machines. As examples, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,648 which issued June 13, 1933 to Warner, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,902 which issued Dec. 4, 1934 to Clark. Each of these patents shows hoppers and downward chutes. Rotary drive means deposit parts in proper orientation in the chute.
One of the deficiencies of the earlier devices is the lack of easy means for instantaneously evacuating the hopper and chute to permit replacement of the supply of snap fastener parts with parts of different character, that is, structure, color, size, etc.